


Crown

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, they are adorably domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 22 from the Egoshiptober prompt list.Chase visits Henrik with his kids and lunch.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Chase Brody
Series: October prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 15





	Crown

Henrik busied himself getting his house in order. He never had the time to fully clean up. It was always little things here and there when he did have time. But today was special. Today he would have company. Company he wanted to give a good impression for. Even if it didn't really matter since they had been by before. Chase had called him that morning saying he was going to pick up his kids before asking about them coming by with lunch. Henrik, of course, agreed. He trusted Chase to pick up something he liked. Even if sometimes he got it wrong.

As he was finishing up with the dishes, he thought he heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. Then he paused when he realized that he hadn't unlocked the door. He shrugged off the thought; Chase had a spare key so he didn't need to get the door. Besides, that gave him the extra couple minutes to finish the last of the dishes. As he dried his hands Henrik heard the front door open. “Ah! Finally the king returns to his castle.”

Rolling his eyes, Henrik set the dish towel on the counter and walked out to the living room. Chase wore one of those cardboard crowns from the fast food restaurant and carried a to-go drink carrier and a bag of food. “What are you going on about?”

“Hi, Henrik,” Sam cheerfully greeted him. Morgan echoed his sister. They each held a to-go bag from the burger place they had gone to. Henrik smiled and greeted them.

“Clearly I am a king,” Chase told him gesturing to the cardboard crown. “And if Princess Samantha and Prince Morgan could deliver our feast to the table and wash their hands we shall dine.”

Neither of the kids had crowns, it was only Chase. Both kids laughed as Chase continued with his act. Morgan ran to the dining room to drop the bag on the table before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. Sam wasn't in as big of a hurry but left the room as well. “A king is it?”

Chase walked over to Henrik. “Yep. A king.” He gave him a kiss on the lips. Henrik laced his fingers with Chase's free hand and they walked to the dining room. Chase set the drinks and bag down on the table.

“That may be, but this is my castle. So what role do I have then?”

It didn't take Chase long to decide on his answer. “You're my queen obviously.”

Henrik raised a brow and pulled his hand back from Chase. “I'm sorry, but did you just say I was the queen?” His tone bordered on offended. Chase was sure however, that it wasn't to be taken seriously.

“Yeah, of course. What other role would you have other than my queen?”

“Henrik's not a queen,” Morgan argued after hearing Chase's question.

Sam, having heard her brothers statement, called from the bathroom, “Yeah, Dad, you got it wrong.”

“Yeah! You should switch titles,” Morgan spoke up again.

“Hey, no. You two are supposed to be on my side.”

Henrik smirked. “I think I agree. This is my castle after all.”

Chase crossed his arms. “My crown. My title.”

Reaching over, Henrik removed the crown from his head and, as he rested on his own head stated, “My castle. My position by default.”

“Hey, that's not fair. You can't just take the crown.” Chase tried to grab it back but Henrik stepped back behind a counter-top easily putting him out of reach.

“Is that anyway to speak to your king?” Henrik questioned him. He took note that everyone was present. “Now, Jester, it is time to eat.”

The kids laughed at their fathers new title. “Je-jester?” Chase cried out. “Why jester?”

With a smile, Henrik told him, “Because you are the entertainment for the prince and princess tonight.”

“I guess,” he grumbled. “But I don't like that title. Can I just be Dad again?”

Henrik removed the crown and set it on the counter as he walked around it. “I suppose. But only if we sit down and have lunch.”

“Alright, kids, let's eat.” Sam and Morgan grabbed at the bags searching for their food. With a smile Henrik kissed Chase on the temple as the other man opened the third bag to help sort the food.


End file.
